The Reddest Wedding of Them All
by xxPeppermintxx109
Summary: A small one-shot with Robb Stark x OC. There is some language and a small innuendo, but nothing in detail. M because I'm paranoid. Will most like turn into full-blown story if reactions are good.


**A/N:** So this is a one-shot that is quite depressing if you ask me. I cried a bit whilst writing it due to the fact that I have begun writing the story. If I continue depends on the reaction to this. I'm obsessed with GoT right now so this shouldn't be a surprise. It's a Robb x OC. If you cry like me…do tell please. I need to know if my writing is good enough at creating emotional tension. Even if you don't cry, constructive criticism on how to portray emotions better is always welcomed! This story is also located on under the same name :)  
 **Disclaimer:** My OC belongs to me fair and square. Her face claim is Charlize Theron as Queen Ravenna in Snow White and The Huntsman, which I do not own. I don't own Game of Thrones either, but George and I may strike up a deal one day.

~•~

Ravenna dropped to her knees, her hands shaking violently. A look of pure horror, betrayal, and grief engrained itself upon her usually terrifying features. Her left hand became planted to her lips, stifling a gasp and an oncoming torrent of sobs. Her right hand reached down to a body that had multiple shafts from a cross-bow sticking from the bloodied flesh. Her hand lightly touched the fabric that was clothing a man, a severely wounded man. Then, her hand pushed down lightly, eliciting a almost silent groan from the man, which went unheard to Ravenna.

"R-…" Ravenna choked out, "Robb?" Her pale blue-purple eyes began to gloss over, the sheen of water taking hold over her eyes. Her platinum hair, a trademark of being a Targaryen, fell around her face, touching her husband's unmoving body. "Robb," she forced out, choking back a sob as she spoke more forcefully. Her hands shook violently as a face of pure, unadulterated pain took over her beautiful features. Her straight nose was slightly scrunched up. Her pale brown, straight eyebrows were pushed together, lines of stress forming in between. Her mouth was open, her bottom jaw unable to pull itself to its companion. Deep lines creased into her forehead, making her look much older than her twenty and two year old self.

"Ro…ROBB!" she exclaimed, her voice cracking in the midst of her word. She pushed down a little harder, using her other hand to cup her husband's unresponsive face. His Tully-ice blue eyes held a glaze over them as well, but it was not like that of Ravenna's. Her's was of sadness and utter heartbreak, his was of oncoming death. His auburn curls were matted slightly, either by sweat or blood. If it were blood, Ravenna did not want to know whose it was. His beard was a little bit shorter in some spots, meaning he had been in a struggle and gotten it slightly nicked. His jaw and nose were still the same, strong. But his mouth was hanging open slightly, showing the fact that he truly was dying. Ravenna would not accept this though.

She pulled her husband from the cold, stone floors of the feast hall of The Twins. Ravenna lied his upper body on her kneeling legs, resting against her thighs. Her arms were under his armpits, holding him up so he could stay close to her. "C'mon Robb…c'mon," she muttered helplessly, tears threatening to spill over and to rush upon her cheeks. "You're the King of the North! Wake up Robb, wake up!" she basically sobbed out underneath her breath, not wanting the enemy surrounding her to hear her. "Robb…Robb wake up, please Ro-Robb," she finally broke as her pale eyes stared upon his striking orbs. She should've held it together. She could've held it together. But it was his eyes that made her break into a million pieces.

It was those eyes that had drawn her in when they bumped into each other in Wintertown. It was those eyes that had shown only kindness and genuine concern for her after bumping into her and causing her to fall to the ground. It was those eyes that showed he did not trust the name she gave him, Shareen Malars, nor the story of her being a freed slave from Essos. But he had still only shown her the best of humanity as he wished to help replace her items that had been spoiled, as he believed her story that she was a hand-maiden to the Fell family. She refused to accept and said she could deal with it.

She hadn't been lying when she said she was a hand-maiden for the Fell family. She had been, at that time, under the alias Shareen Malars due to her true name, Ravenna Targaryen. She had lived in exile in Essos for twenty years until she finally escaped her…touchy elder brother of two years, Viserys. She had been done with living in that hell and realized anything was better at that point. So, she had made connections and fled to Westeros, ending up in the North and taking a lowly job. It was better than having been a whore or worse. But it had been degrading work, no matter how much she was used to the disrespect towards her from Essos.

Yet, here came Robb Stark, bumping into her and sweeping her off her feet (literally). His eyes had made her feel human and above the degradation the Fell family placed upon her. He made her actually feel like a real person unlike how Viserys would make her and Daenerys, her younger sister, feel. He showed her that not all Starks would follow in their father's footsteps, as he had leant a helping hand in the death of her eldest brother, Rhaegar. He showed her that men could be decent, that they could be gentlemen. And he showed all of those traits with just his entrancing eyes when they first met.

They had seen each other multiple times in the markets again and again, walking with each other to speak and simply talk. His eyes had shown genuine interest in the way she spoke and at what she spoke about. She remembered that look so vividly. His eyes would trace every part of her face and of her hair, as if he recognized something. Oh and how those curious orbs of ice had recognized something. He had requested her presence at Winterfell once and he questioned her with his eyes, that was all he had had to do really. He just had to look at her with those ice blue eyes of kindness. He made her crack but not in the way his eyes were making her crack right now. No, he had made her spill the truth, begging, and pleading that he not take her head. He had simply lifted her off of her knees and gave her a quick hug. He had pulled back and his eyes spoke for him. He was not going to behead her for her birth name. He was not going to force her into exile again. He was going to allow her to stay. He was going to keep her secret, until necessary. But it was all on one condition. "Let's start over," he had said as his condition. "I am Robb Stark, eldest son of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark, heir to Winterfell. And who might you be, my lady?"

And who was she, indeed. She had simply curtsied slightly and bowed her head, her eyes not leaving Robb Stark's own. "I am Ravenna Targaryen, my lord. Eldest daughter to the late king Aerys II Targaryen and late queen Rhaella Targaryen, and heir to the Iron Throne," she had said, completely ignoring Viserys' claim. He would most likely die from his arrogance and stupidity before he sat on that throne. Therefore, it would be her's by birthright. And oh that man, Robb Stark, he had stood by her. He had asked for her hand right before his father left to King's Landing. He had married her in the Godswood for the gods, old and new, to witness. He had claimed her as his that night by the fire. He had protected her identity from his very much pissed parents (well Catelyn was pissed due to her not trusting Ravenna, but Ned would just smile at her and nod his head). He had tried his best, doing everything he could for her. He called her his wife with pride. He had trusted her with political affairs. He had stood by her when she revealed her identity to the world of Westeros. He had supported her claim to the Iron Throne. He had fought for her. He had fathered their son.

This thought brought Ravenna from her trance-like state. Their son…where was their son? Where was Rhaesyr? The last time she had seen her darling son who had bore the eyes of his father and the hair of his mother, was when Catelyn…

Ravenna's eyes widened as she looked toward the corpse of Catelyn Stark, her throat slit open. The blood that trailed down her neck and towards her chest along with pooling onto the floor below her lifeless body, caused Ravenna to breathe shakily. Catelyn hadn't been the one to give Robb her blessing when they got married, but she had granted it to ease their minds later on. Ravenna had started to admire Catelyn for her strength and bravery. And Catelyn had formed a deep respect for Ravenna, and that's what made the woman's death so heartbreaking. But that was nothing compared to the other body.

Her son…her son who was barely a year. Her beautiful baby boy. Her little prince. Her one and only child. He lied there, on Catelyn's lifeless chest, the faded blue blanket wrapping around him not able to hide the blood seeping through. The blood of her son. The blood of her first-born son. It…it trailed from the soaked blanket at points and pooled on the corpse of Lady Catelyn Stark.

Ravenna's eyes widened even more, her sanity slowly leaving her. "Rhaesyr…" she whispered, her voice showing only utter and complete pain. She took a shaky breath, looking only towards the stone ground. Her chest lifted and fell quickly as her face contorted in complete pain and sorrow. She blinked multiple times, trying to push the inevitable tears away. This couldn't be happening to her. She…she had done everything in her power to prevent this! She had made a deal with Walder Frey. She had made connections and allies outside of the Stark bannermen. How could this have happened…HOW?!

Ravenna could no longer take it. She allowed the salty and warm water to travel down her cheeks and smirked at the irony. How could something so sorrowful and cold, be so warm? She looked down at her husband, noticing he was struggling for breath. This brought her attention back to the man she loved. The man she had loved for the longest time. The man she gave up everything for. The man she gave her body, mind, and heart to. The man who, while lying there with a bolt from a crossbow right next to his heart, managed to make her feel like it was the opposite. It felt like a bolt was stuck in her heart. The pain was searing, burning. It crawled from the center, the blackness of sorrow crawling slowly and painfully across her heart, spreading its pain like a disease. It tickled and pinched and bit at her heart. She took a hand and placed it over her heart, pain spreading. It felt like…it felt like fire had invaded her body. But not just any fire, for normal fire could not harm a Targaryen. But it was an icy fire, a fire that burnt with coldness.

But at the moment, Ravenna did not want to focus on the physical pain wracking her body. Her tear filled eyes, reflecting the pain she was in, focused in on her seemingly dead husband's face. "Robb…come back to me," she whispered, leaning her forehead against his. "Come…come back to me Robb, please," she said, fully losing herself to the pain and sorrow she was being attacked by. She felt the sorrow burrow deep into her mind and heart, spreading like wildfire. She felt the pain rush through her veins and infect every part of her body. She sobbed as Robb's eyes stared emotionless at the ceiling high above. She shut her eyes as tightly as possible as her cry of pain echoed throughout the feast hall. Her sobs and cries reverberated in her body, causing her to shake violently.

"Robb, come back. Come back to me!" she cried violently. She pulled his body close to her own, his bloodied chest touching her clean chest. She was not strong enough to fully support his weight, but she would try dammit! She would get her son too. They would then live happily in the North in Winterfell! They would raise their son together! Fuck the throne! Ravenna just wanted her family.

"Come on Robb," she said, trying to force him to wake up. "You HAVE to get up!" she said, her voice breaking multiple times just like her heart had done already. "We have to get Rhaesyr. We can go back to Winterfell. We can raise our family, don't you see? You still have to…to reach Rhaesyr how to hunt, how to wield a sword, how to ride a horse! You just have to wake up Robb!" she cried out, realizing she probably looked like a blubbering idiot. Her bottom lip trembled furiously and she felt tears building up on the tip of her nose. "R-Robb?" she questioned, trying not to think about how cold his face felt.

"Sob time is over, my queen," a taunting sneer said behind her. The hate and emphasis put on 'my queen' made her realize just how much people hated the Targaryens. Ravenna then regretted ever coming to Westeros. She regretted meeting Robb and she regretted saying yes to his hand in marriage. Because then, if she hadn't of, he would still be alive right now. That was all she wanted really. She didn't care if she didn't know him, as long as he was alive, that made her feel better. But she was ripped from her thoughts as a hand roughly grasped her Targaryen hair, ripping ungently. A cry of pain escaped her lips and she was yanked backwards. But then, a cry of sorrow left her lips.

She had been separated from her husband. "NO, PLEASE NO!" she screamed in pain and out of sheer heartbreak. "ROBB! PLEASE WAKE UP, ROBB!" she screamed out, trying to reach for his motionless body. She needed him to live if she were to be separated from him. She'd rather be next to him as he died, than away from him. She struggled violently, not caring about her hair. Fuck the hair, she didn't need it to be a wife, mother, nor queen. "LET GO OF ME!" she yelled, kicking and tugging at her captor's hands mercilessly.

"Sorry, no can do, Targaryen," the voice taunted, her eyes widening in horror. That voice…

Ravenna turned her head and looked at the traitorous face of Roose Bolton, the man who had been somewhat kind to her during their campaign. He had been one of Robb's more trusted generals. "Though if you want to join him so badly, we could let you join in death?" he offered, her eyes streaming with tears. She had never felt so weak in her life. Her eyes watched as Roose pulled her up by her hair and held the same knife he stabbed Robb with, to her throat. He then sighed, "Too bad the Lannisters paid highly for you to be alive. Damn shame really. Could've handed you over to my son, Ramsay. He woulda had fun with you," he sneered, dropping her to the cold ground.

Ravenna gasped in pain and then looked over towards Robb's body. She was about to stand to run over to be with him again but she felt searing pain on the backs of her knees. She screamed in pain. The pain was like getting a knife dragged slowly yet deeply into your skin. But it was on the back of her knees. Hopefully it was only enough to cause pain and minor inability to walk. If it wasn't…she'd never walk again. And right now…she'd rather just die knowing she tried. Sweat began to trickle down her face as she painfully crawled across the ground to Robb. She was so close…so…

A second scream ripped through her as she felt someone purposely push hard onto her new wounds. Ravenna grit her teeth together, trying to pull away from her captor. "Oh no you don't, princess," Roose said, a smirk heard in his tone. He was taking pleasure in doing this? That fucking man would become his house sigil and Ravenna swore as such in her head. She would make him a fucking flayed man on an 'X'…if she lived.

"Just let me go! I NEED to stay by him!" she screamed bloody-murder as the Bolton, unable to kick due to the pain it caused. "LET ME GO! ROBB! ROBB, WAKE UP AND-" she was silenced as she was pulled up into standing position. But her legs quickly gave out due to stress and pain. She felt hands grab her arms and she felt her knees come in contact with the ground. Her arms were spread out widely enough to cause pain and render them useless.

"Looks like the uh, little dragon has fallen, much like her father," the voice of Walder Frey spoke, Ravenna's eyes slowly becoming filled with hate. Sadness still ate away at her heart but now? The anger ate away at her mind. "Or shall I say the King of the North's whore? Does that suit you better Ravenna?" Frey asked, his yellowed teeth showing as he laughed at himself. "It doesn't matter though," Walder waved off, not even glancing at the sight of his dead wife lying on the ground, "both your son and husband lie dead." He was a goddamn pig and monster.

"I will kill you," Ravenna spoke slowly, her pale eyes trained on his withered face. He cocked a white eyebrow at this and spread his arms as if saying 'do tell'. She held her head high then, anger written upon her features. "I swear on my honor and on my mother's grave that I, Ravenna Targaryen, eldest daughter and third child of the late King Aerys II Targaryen and his sister wife, late Queen Rhaella Targaryen, heir to the Iron Throne, will kill you, Walder Frey," she spoke fiercely, meaning every…last…word. "I will cut out your heart whilst you are awake so you may see me do it. I will make you watch as I crush and tear at whatever heart you have left inside that worthless chest. I will make you watch as you bleed out and then I will force you to watch as your house and family burns to the ground. I promise you this Walder Frey. For I will take my revenge with Fire and Blood," Ravenna spoke darkly, the room growing tender by the second. Ravenna did not make empty threats, and right now, she was hell-bent on making sure this wouldn't be the first.

And for a split second, she saw the smallest amount of fear enter Walder Frey's uncaring and beady eyes. But that moment was over as he then smirked. He looked towards her and shrugged. "Have fun doing that in a cell in King's Landing," he said, his voice uncaring and taunting. He made a motion and Ravenna felt the people holding her begin to drag her out of the hall. She felt panic well up in her as she stared at the bodies of her family.

Her resolve crumbled then and it was as if her survival instincts kicked in. "No, no, no, NO!" she shouted, her heart breaking over and over again. "No! Please don't! Please! I'm begging you!" she screamed and pleaded, knowing it was all in vain. "Don't separate us please!" she shouted one last time before breaking free somehow and trying to rush towards the body of her lover. But before she could reach Robb, a sharp pain hit the back of her head and darkness consumed her, tears managing to still stream from her eyes as she was picked up from the ground.


End file.
